


Per il vigliacco che nasconde il cuore

by Snehvide



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Caring John, F/M, Fever, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Mycroft is appalled, Protective John Watson, Sick Sherlock, Suppositories, Temperature Play, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snehvide/pseuds/Snehvide
Summary: John si passò una mano sul volto stanco per risvegliarne i muscoli, sospirò sconsolato.Il ticchettio dei secondi della sveglia sul comodino non seguiva più il ritmo del respiro di Sherlock, adesso completamente irregolare, e quella diacronia era fastidiosa, era un prurito che John non riusciva a tollerare.Il ghiaccio della borsa dietro la nuca del detective si era sciolto, avrebbe dovuto rinnovarlo, e anche questo era fastidioso, perché avrebbe dovuto tenere la temperatura a livelli accettabili, e invece Dio solo sapeva a quanti gradi il suo cervello stesse friggendo, e lui, come un idiota, stava lì a guardare senza poter far nulla se non attendere che quel pinguino di Mycroft Holmes procurasse le medicine giuste.Poi si rese conto che sì, un idiota lo era davvero.“Okay, questo sono sicuro che non ti piacerà molto. ” Disse con una punta di sarcastica preoccupazione, cercando nella borsa qualcosa che ritrovò molto prima di quanto si aspettasse: un termometro dal cappuccio rosso.* “Ma ti do il permesso di insultarmi non appena ti sarai ripreso. Garantito.”__WARNING: Cure mediche imbarazzanti, Hurt&Comfort a manetta, Johnlock non esplicita.





	

**Per il vigliacco che nasconde il cuore**

 

 

“La ringrazio per essere venuto, Dottor Watson.”  
  
Mycroft Holmes ammortizzò le tempistiche aprendo la porta alle sue spalle, e lasciando che la vista di Sherlock sul suo letto spiegasse da sé ogni cosa.  
  
“Come se avessi avuto altra scelta, Mycroft.”   
  
Mantenne il sorriso di circostanza sul volto, la solita espressione che John avrebbe volentieri cancellato a suon di cazzotti.  
  
“No, infatti. Ma questo non significa che non ammiri la sua prontezza nel rispondere alla mia chiamata. Non oso immaginare gli oneri natalizi che una giovane famiglia come la sua debba affrontare.”  
  
Si disse di non cedere alla provocazione; prima avrebbe agito, prima avrebbe potuto archiviare la faccia paffuta di Mycroft Holmes tra i ricordi fastidiosi della giornata (che erano fin troppi, ad essere sinceri).   
  
Sherlock gemette con una voce che non gli avrebbe mai attribuito, e qualcosa in petto al dottore si incrinò, lì, dove pensava di non avere più nulla.   
Le candide bende in cui il detective era avvolto dalla testa al bacino lasciavano intravedere dei piccoli sprazzi violacei e rossastri, e l’immaginazione del dottor Watson era abbastanza fervida da poter completare da solo lo scenario apocalittico che celavano.

“Cos’è successo?” Chiese, lasciando cascare la pesante borsa di cuoio sulla sedia accanto al letto.  
  
“Caso sbagliato con le persone sbagliate. A volte capita anche a Sherlock Holmes.”   
  
Peccato non capiti mai a Mycroft Holmes, pensò John prendendo tra le mani il volto del detective.  
  
Il maggiore degli Holmes posò la sua tazza di tè sul comò, prima di estrarre una cartella clinica da una ventiquattrore e porgerla a John.  “Fratture multiple alle spalle e alle costole, lesioni alla mandibola e al setto nasale, sospetto trauma cranico. Novanta giorni di prognosi, scanso complicazioni. Questo è quanto è stato detto dal Saint Oswald, ne faccia buon uso, dottore.”  
  
Di tutti gli insulti che la sua mente aveva formulato, John non ne rivolse neppure uno. Fece scorrere rapidamente tra le dita il referto per poi consegnarlo nuovamente al mittente. Deglutì un grumo pastoso simile al fiele.  
  
“Sherlock? Mi senti?” Non ci provò neppure a dare i canonici colpetti; il volto di Sherlock sembrava più un grottesco mascherone di creta, e avrebbe avuto l’impressione di colpire qualcos’altro, se lo avesse fatto.  
E forse, in quel caso, la tuta pressurizzata invisibile che lo rendeva immune a tanta volgare sofferenza, avrebbe ceduto. Poteva forse permetterselo?  
  
Con un pollice, sollevò la palpebra dell’unico occhio privo di benda, vi puntò contro la luce di una piccola torcia che aveva tirato fuori dalla borsa senza neanche accorgersene (certi automatismi gli capitavano spesso, negli ultimi tempi).   
Sherlock scosse il volto, agitò le braccia, gemette ancora. Ancora, ancora e ancora.

“Va tutto bene, va tutto bene, sono io. Mi senti, Sherlock? Sono io...”

Non poté dire di aver ricevuto una risposta sufficiente da permettere al suo _io-dottore_ di definirlo vigile e orientato, ma il suo _io-John_ ( _inutile-vigliacca-testa-di-cazzo,_ avrebbe aggiunto una vocina interna) aveva percepito come il suono della sua voce lo avesse in qualche modo cambiato.

“Ha la febbre alta.” Stava letteralmente ardendo sotto le sue mani. “Dovrebbe tornare in ospedale.”  
  
Le labbra di Sherlock levarono altri lamenti quando i suoi arti tornarono a rilassarsi.  
  
“Il rischio di infezione era troppo alto.”  
  
“Per quel che mi riguarda, potrebbe averla già in corso, un’infezione.”  
  
Mycroft roteò gli occhi. “Per l’amor del cielo, non quel tipo di ‘infezione’, John! Stiamo ancora lavorando per verificare a chi, Sherlock, ha rivolto le sue _indagini poco opportune_ , e fino a quando non verrà fatta chiarezza, questo è il posto più sicuro al mondo per lui.”

Livido, John scosse la testa. L’idea di dover dar ragione a Mycroft peggiorò la sua nausea.   
Nel frattempo, Sherlock soffriva. Soffriva e resisteva. Soffriva e sembrava rinfacciargli tutte le sue sofferenze.   
Soffriva e attendeva qualcosa che John, non conosceva. Le nocche sbiancate dalla stretta con cui si era aggrappato alle lenzuola non erano che l’ennesima conferma di quanto ci tenesse a restare lì, esattamente dov’era. In attesa.  
John si chiese quando avesse cominciato ad accarezzarle.

“Gli servono farmaci che qui non ci sono. L’antidolorifico prescritto in ospedale è troppo blando, con delle fratture simili gliene serve uno che sia potente almeno il doppio, se non il triplo. Ha bisogno inoltre di antipiretici e antibiotici, inizieremo con uno ad ampio spettro, per poi procedere con uno mirato in base ai risultati delle analisi.”  
  
Annotò su un foglio di carta i nomi dei farmaci, e dopo svariate cancellature, consegnò la lista a Mycroft che con un cenno cordiale del viso, si congedò.

  
Solo allora, John ebbe l’impressione di tornare in sé.   
  
“Hey...” E scappò con un tono così umido quell’ _hey’,_ un suono così contaminato da quel nodo alla gola che, una volta ingoiato, dentro al suo stomaco sembrò raddoppiare le proprie dimensioni. “Sherlock...”  
  
E sotto quelle mani che ricercavano un punto non bendato ove accarezzarlo senza fargli male, Sherlock esalò un respiro rumoroso, lugubre, carico di stanchezza e soffocata sofferenza.   
“Fa piano, non agitarti, ci sono qui io. È finita.”    
  
Nient’altro che una nenia patetica, ecco come suonò alle sue stesse orecchie. In fondo, dov’era lui, quando veniva massacrato? Spinse quella domanda nel luogo più remoto della sua mente, la risposta aveva un prezzo che non poteva pagare.

Indossò lo stetoscopio, e anche in quel caso, capire dove e come toccarlo era come giocare al campo minato. Tentò di insinuare il dischetto nei luoghi non bendati, su quella pelle un tempo pallida e adesso tempestata di lividi stridenti che gli facevano inarcare la schiena e gonfiare le vene del collo ogni qualvolta venivano sfiorati.   
  
“Non aver paura, voglio solo voltarti un po’ per sentirti le spalle—“ Il costo di quei movimenti venne fuori nei grugniti rarefatti dell’uomo. “Non voglio farti del male.”   
Frase di circostanza che lo faceva sentire sempre un po’ in colpa. In questo caso, più di ogni altra.   
  
Smise di auscultarlo quando i denti di Sherlock cominciarono a battere così forte da creare un suono meccanico e continuo, come il battito cardiaco di un topo in presenza di un gatto (e lui, _gatto_ , lo era stato già abbastanza, per Sherlock). Lo ricoprì, e ne accarezzò la fronte scostandone i capelli collosi.

La febbre si stava alzando ancora. Si sollevò dall’angolo di letto che occupava, controllò la flebo.  
Ciò che lesse gli strappò un sorriso di disgusto.

“Ridicolo. Al Saint Oswald pensano di poterti curare come avessi un’influenza, Sherlock.”  
In risposta, il detective contrasse i muscoli. Il corpo vibrò assalito dai brividi, il respiro affannoso morì tagliuzzato dai denti dolorosamente stretti.    
  
“Dio...”  
In nessun universo, John, avrebbe considerato tutto ciò come un buon segno.   
  
Cercò di non perdere la calma – si appellò a quel John di qualche anno prima che rimetteva a posto le budella dei suoi commilitoni a mani nude per poi scartare il suo sandwich al marmite e mangiare di gusto un paio di ore dopo; quello che lui stesso aveva messo in _stand-by_ da quando aveva deciso di diventare un uomo _rispettabile_ , con una moglie in dolce attesa, un cane, un mutuo ventennale e un lavoro _per bene_.    
E gli rispose, quel John. Tra gli insulti e ingiurie, gli rispose dandogli, come sempre, i consigli giusti.

“Vediamo se riusciamo a far scendere un po’ la temperatura mentre aspettiamo che tuo fratello porti delle medicine degne di questo nome. ”   
Rimestò nella borsa, recuperò un termometro di vetro.   
  
“Apri la bocca.” Attese che la pupilla dell’unico occhio ancora valido del detective si focalizzasse sui suoi, prima di ripetere ancora la richiesta. “Apri la bocca, Sherlock. Solo un po’.” Ne sollevò piano il mento, cercando di accompagnarne i movimenti.  “Ecco, bravo...” Cantilenò bonario quando le labbra dell’uomo sembrarono accettare la bacchettina di vetro. Ma cantò vittoria troppo in fretta, perché fu solo grazie ai suoi riflessi pronti che il termometro non venne ridotto in frantumi dai denti del detective.

“Nononono, Sherlock! Non morderlo!” Ma probabilmente, Sherlock avrebbe mandato a quel paese la richiesta di chiunque, pur di far fronte a quella fitta esplosa senza preavviso da qualche parte nel suo corpo, che gli strappò via il respiro e gli fece serrare i denti come in una morsa di ferro.

Mentre accarezzava piano il fianco dell’uomo, in attesa che il dolore si attenuasse, John si stupì da solo della propria idiozia.  
  
“E’ tutto okay, non è stata colpa tua.” Rassicurò, quando una piccola lacrima affiorò tra le ciglia aggrottate del detective, souvenir dell’Inferno in cui era rinchiuso. “Proviamo sotto l’ascella, non ti disturberò troppo questa volta.”   
  
Ma la voce di Mycroft Holmes che includeva ‘fratture multiple alle spalle e alle costole’ nell’elenco delle varie disgrazie,  gli tornò in mente solo quando sentì Sherlock dar vita ad un crescendo di lamenti nell’istante in cui tentò di scostare il braccio sinistro - quello che sembrava messo meglio dei due - dalla sua posizione.    
  
“Va bene, va bene, va bene! Basta così, non ti tocco!” Sollevò le braccia e mostrò i palmi in segno di resa.   
Il doloroso riverbero dei suoi lamenti permeò l’aria per lunghi, interminabili secondi.  
  
John si passò una mano sul volto stanco per risvegliarne i muscoli, sospirò sconsolato.    
Il ticchettio dei secondi della sveglia sul comodino non seguiva più il ritmo del respiro di Sherlock, adesso completamente irregolare, e quella diacronia era fastidiosa, era un prurito che John non riusciva a tollerare.  
Il ghiaccio della borsa dietro la nuca del detective si era sciolto, avrebbe dovuto rinnovarlo, e anche questo era fastidioso, perché avrebbe dovuto tenere la temperatura a livelli accettabili, e invece Dio solo sapeva a quanti gradi il suo cervello stesse friggendo, e lui, come un idiota, stava lì a guardare senza poter far nulla se non attendere che quel pinguino di Mycroft Holmes procurasse le medicine giuste.   
  
Poi si rese conto che sì, un idiota lo era davvero.   
  
“Okay, questo sono sicuro che non ti piacerà molto. ” Disse con una punta di sarcastica preoccupazione, cercando nella borsa qualcosa che ritrovò molto prima di quanto si aspettasse: un termometro dal cappuccio rosso.*  “Ma ti do il permesso di insultarmi non appena ti sarai ripreso. Garantito.”

E si augurò che Sherlock non lo avesse sentito davvero, quando con dolcezza lo fece rotolare – non senza proteste – su di un fianco, ne adagiò il petto contro il proprio grembo, e con un gesto discreto della mano, ne abbassò i pantaloni del pigiama sino a metà coscia.   
  
Non si concesse troppo tempo per pensare: meno ne avrebbe concesso a sé stesso, meno ne avrebbe concesso alla mente rallentata di Sherlock per prendere consapevolezza _dell’infausto evento_ che da lì a pochi secondi lo avrebbe coinvolto.  
Allungò un braccio per trascinare la borsa sul letto accanto a sé e, senza smettere di accarezzare la schiena del detective, pescò dal suo interno un tubetto di gel lubrificante.   
  
Il respiro affannoso di Sherlock gli riscaldava la pancia, umido e caldo quasi oltre alla soglia di tollerabilità. Le mani che poco prima erano aggrappate alle lenzuola, adesso chiedevano sostegno alle maglie del suo pullover di lana, e sì. Sempre in quella parte di petto in cui John credeva di non avere più nulla, qualcosa si incrinò di nuovo.

“Tra poco starai meglio, Sherlock.” Bisbigliarono le sue labbra del tutto arbitrariamente.  
Ancora un’ultima carezza lungo la schiena bendata, poi con una mano svitò il tubetto, lasciando che il cappuccio cadesse accidentalmente sull’orecchio del detective prima di rimbalzare a terra. Ne versò una quantità oltremodo abbondante sulla punta del nuovo termometro, sull’indice della mano destra che nel frattempo aveva inguantato e poi, sforzandosi di non pensare come ciò che si accingeva a fare non corrispondesse esattamente al modo in cui sfiorava _certe parti_ di Sherlock nei suoi sogni più _destabilizzanti_ , curvò la schiena al di la’ dei fianchi del detective, scostò piano una delle natiche ossute (fin troppo ossute, per la verità – era davvero dimagrito così tanto in sua assenza?), e ne lubrificò l’orifizio tra esse celato.

La pelle d’oca sopraggiunse all’istante, così come la mano e il gomito sinistro del dottore che trattenne Sherlock in posizione mentre questo, sfidando le ossa rotte, si destreggiò in un blando tentativo di divincolarsi. “Fermo, ho già finito!“ Mentì, o meglio ‘ _sdrammatizzò’_ , così come disse a sé stesso mentre insinuava la punta del termometro all’interno con movimenti rapidi e risoluti. “Farò piano, promesso. Molto piano.” Consolò ancora, quando fece avanzare la bacchetta di vetro di un altro paio di centimetri, e Sherlock irrigidì i muscoli, soffocò singhiozzi e grugniti, cercò di distanziarsi come meglio poteva (o _non poteva_ ) da quel maglione a cui poco prima si era aggrappato in cerca di conforto, prima di cedere al suo destino e assecondare la penetrazione.   
  
“Coraggio, non può averti fatto così male. E’ un termometro pediatrico!” Esclamò senza scherno dopo aver assicurato il termometro in sede. Attese un paio di secondi, prima di ricercare il volto tumefatto dell’uomo pressato contro il suo addome. Con la precisione, attese il momento in cui tornò a sentire la sua bocca liberare tutta l’aria che aveva trattenuto durante l’operazione, e ne accarezzò impercettibilmente i contorni. “Ti avevo avvisato che non ti sarebbe piaciuto, ma se rimarrai completamente fermo e rilassato, tra tre minuti esatti sarà tutto finito.”   
Patetico. Come se in quelle condizioni avesse potuto davvero sottrarsi alle sue mani.  
Tirò le lenzuola sino a coprirne le nudità, provò ad attutire i tremori pettinando con le dita i riccioli bruni sulla nuca.  
Non si stupì quando si accorse di non esserci riuscito.

Furono i tre minuti più lenti della vita di John Watson. Il ticchettio della sveglia sembrò scandire lo scorrere del tempo di un pianeta di una galassia remota, lontana anni luce dalla Terra. Ad esclusione dei lievi movimenti respiratori, Sherlock non si mosse di un solo millimetro:  la fronte semi-bendata sul suo grembo,  le labbra arricciate nella smorfia che forse, gli permetteva di sentire meno il dolore dei tagli su di esse. Asciugò con un lembo delle lenzuola la saliva mista a sangue che imbrattava le sue labbra (e anche il proprio pullover, in verità – ma non gliene fece una colpa) si ripromise mentalmente di dargli una bella rinfrescata non appena fosse stato possibile, ma nel frattempo,  cercò di non soffermarsi troppo su quei dettagli che avrebbero potuto accrescere la stretta allo stomaco che aveva iniziato a divorarlo già nell’istante in cui prese la chiamata di Mycroft. Non sino a quando non avesse stabilizzato Sherlock, almeno.

Il terzo minuto giunse silente in tutta la sua gloria. John concesse tuttavia un paio di secondi di scarto, prima di sporgersi con movimenti quasi impercettibili verso il bacino di Sherlock e recuperarne il termometro.  
  
“Cristo—“ Si morse le labbra pur di non urlarlo. Ma i suoi quaranta e due gradi di febbre meritavano questo ed altro.   
  
“Dobbiamo far scendere la febbre, Sherlock. Dobbiamo farla scendere subito—“   
  
Il dottore si precipitò a riempire nuovamente la borsa del ghiaccio da mettere in fronte al detective, che accennò una protesta labile nell’istante in cui venne fatta aderire alla sua fronte. In un altro momento lo avrebbe trascinato sotto il getto della doccia, ma le ossa spappolate e il migliaio di ematomi che si ritrovava, rendevano l’idea assolutamente utopica.  
Perciò afferrò la sua borsa, si portò sul pavimento, e cominciò a rimestare in essa, ancora e ancora. Gettò fuori un numero imprecisato di scatole e strumenti inutili e ingombranti, decine e decine di attrezzi a sé fedeli ma adesso guardati quasi con sdegno, finché non capitò tra le sue mani una scatola. Quella giusta.  
  
Inclinò la testa, girò la scatola tra le dita. “Questo temo ti piacerà ancora meno,” Sentì di sottolineare, prima di tornare sul letto e riprende il suo posto ancora tiepido.   
Cercò di ignorare il lamento anticipatorio con cui Sherlock lo accolse quando tornò a farlo rotolare nuovamente su di un fianco. _Fare in fretta per poi dimenticarsene_ era tornato, ancora una volta, ad essere il suo unico motto.  
  
“Spiacente. Farò più in fretta possibile, giuro!” Disse con severo nervosismo, ma il sentirsi nuovamente tirare giù i pantaloni non dovette preannunciare niente di positivo al detective che, istintivamente, divenne rigido come una lastra di granito.   
  
“Se ti rilassi finiremo prima di quanto immagini,” Anticipò, mentre faceva scivolare fuori dalla scatola una piccola supposta di paracetamolo su una mano nuovamente inguantata, la cospargeva di gel, e tenendo fermo Sherlock forse un po’ più di quanto le fratture alle costole avrebbero permesso, ne scostò le natiche e inserì la vischiosa pillola rettale lì, esattamente nel posto in cui la sua natura l’aveva destinata.

La violazione venne gradita ancora meno della precedente: le proteste vocali di Sherlock si fusero agli incoraggiamenti confusi del dottore che a un certo punto, si ritrovò a ripetere convulsamente frasi di circostanza dall’utilità del tutto discutibile, se non addirittura ulteriormente snervanti, soprattutto quando, dopo la prima irritante inserzione, l’inferno febbrile in cui era ingabbiato non gli impedì di percepire che ne avrebbe fatto seguito anche una seconda, della medesima origine.  
  
“Finito!” Rilasciò le natiche fredde e tremanti del detective dopo essersi assicurato che nulla di ciò che aveva introdotto tra esse avesse intenzione di _tornare al mittente_. Posò una mano rassicurante sul fianco, lo ripulì dagli eccessi di lubrificante, ma solo quando gli rimise a posto i pantaloni, Sherlock sembrò riuscire a ritrovare una sorta di compostezza, se così poteva chiamarsi quel viso sfatto e sudato, carico di odio per l’umanità.   
  
“Tieni le gambe ben strette e non fare scherzi.” Raccomandò John, mentre cercava di rinfrancarlo con un asciugamano fresco, quasi un modo per farsi perdonare. “Tra qualche minuto la febbre comincerà a scendere, e se Mycroft Holmes si degnerà a ritornare con le medicine giuste, molto presto starai meglio. Decisamente meglio, non preoccuparti.”

Aggiunse un’altra serie di informazioni banali, obsolete, ma non seppe dire sino a che punto Sherlock lo avesse davvero seguito – per sfinimento, o forse qualcosa di più grosso, tipo un rifiuto alla vita terrena, ad esempio -  il detective non aveva aperto l’occhio privo di benda un solo istante, dopo _l’infelice terapia_. Quando, circa diec minuti dopo, la porta di ingresso cigolò al passaggio di Mycroft Holmes, John era quasi certo che Sherlock non fosse cosciente.   
  
Diede cenni di vita circa tre ore dopo, quando, intontito dagli antidolorifici (quelli efficaci, questa volta), provò d’istinto a sollevare timidamente un braccio e portarlo verso la propria fronte, nel tentativo, forse, di allontanare il fastidio che la fronte madida di sudore gli stava procurando.   
  
“Hey—“ John abbandonò sulla poltrona il libro che stava leggendo, e ne bloccò il gesto evitando che l’ago della flebo sul dorso della mano potesse uscire fuori dalla vena. La palpebra scoperta batté un paio di volte prima di mostrare l’occhio lucido, iniettato di sangue, che sembrò  riempirsi di nuova vita quando la sua figura entrò prepotentemente nel suo campo visivo.  “Ti senti meglio, finalmente...” Che non era una domanda, ma una costatazione. Un gesto simile, qualche ora prima? Impensabile.   
Recuperò la mano di Sherlock, e la strinse tra le sue. Lasciò che le dita del detective si avviluppassero al suo pugno con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, come avessero afferrato esattamente ciò che aveva cercato per tutta la vita.

L’uomo rimescolò in bocca qualcosa che doveva avere un sapore sgradevole, a giudicare dall’espressione di sdegno che gli chiuse il volto. Poi il mento si mosse, stava cercando di dire qualcosa: “No, non parlare.” Ammonì il dottore con gentilezza, tornando a sedersi sul materasso di fianco al detective e cominciando a ripulirlo dal sudore con un asciugamano umido. “Immagino non sarà facile per te non essere Mister Punchline per qualche tempo, ma la tua mandibola, per guarire, ha bisogno di riposo. Direi che per oggi, l’hai stressata abbastanza.”  
  
Sherlock chiuse l’occhio, prese un respiro a pieni polmoni mentre il dottore con tocco clinico gli tastò nuovamente il volto e poi la fronte, tra garze, riccioli umidi e orrendi lividi viola.  
  
“A quanto pare, la febbre è scesa.” Si sporse verso la borsa, recuperando un termometro.   
Sentì il respiro di Sherlock bloccarsi, il suo petto gonfiarsi in un crescendo di panico. “Calmo!” Rassicurò fintamente infastidito. “Penso riusciremo a misurarla sotto l’ascella questa volta, o sbaglio?”

E lo sentì espirare di sollievo, quando l’innocua bacchettina di vetro blu trovò posto sotto il suo braccio, questa volta in modo del tutto indolore. Il dottore scosse la testa incredulo, un leggero rossore lo coinvolse.   
  
“Credo che potrà ascrivere l'avergli misurato la temperatura rettale alla lunga lista di cose che mio fratello difficilmente le perdonerà, Dottor Watson.”  
  
Il dottore mosse la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma poi tornò sui suoi passi, decise di tacere. Domandare a Mycroft Holmes come avesse fatto a venire a conoscenza dei fatti sarebbe stato fiato sprecato.   
  
“Per non parlare delle supposte. Buon Dio, pensavo che l’Inghilterra si fosse sbarazzata di simili barbarie già negli anni ottanta.”   
  
“Le assicuro che sono ancora in commercio, Mycroft.” John ritirò il termometro dal braccio di Sherlock, ne lesse il responso senza ulteriori commenti, poi lo mise via. “E le dirò di più, può anche acquistarle al supermarket. Quelle alle erbe farebbero miracoli per la sua costipazione. Ne gioverebbe persino il suo umore, mi creda.” Gongolò serafico, mal celando una certa indignazione.  
  
Il sorriso di Mycroft si aprì con la punta di ironia tipica di chi sa di aver già vinto.  
  
“La ringrazio per i consigli, Dottor Watson. Ne farò tesoro.  Ma la prego, mi permetta di chiamarle un taxi. Averla sottratta alla sua famiglia durante le festività natalizie per far fronte a questo... _piccolo rigurgito di passato_ , è qualcosa di cui non mi vergognerò mai abbastanza. “  
  
“Grazie, ma non si disturbi. Torno a casa da solo.”   
  
Mycroft rise sgranando gli occhi con finto stupore. “Vorrebbe tornare a casa a piedi? Blackheath non è esattamente dietro l’angolo, pensavo che avrebbe gradito cenare insieme alla sua famiglia questa sera, adesso che ne ha una vera.”

Quella frase arrivò alla sua mente come un fulmine, come uno sparo a quel muscolo involontario che si ricordò di possedere ancora, nascosto da qualche parte.  
  
“Si ricordi di sostituire la flebo non appena quella in corso sarà terminata. Tornerò a visitarlo domani.”  
  
“Ma domani è Natale, Dottor Watson. Ne è sicuro?”

Sherlock ingoiò un lamento con un suono gutturale, quasi volesse dare lui la risposta. O forse voleva solo avvalorare la scelta di John.

“Ne sono sicuro.” Rispose, e gli sembrò che la mano di Sherlock scivolata pochi minuti prima sulla sua, premesse più forte, adesso.  Se ne liberò con un gesto fintamente casuale. Indossò il cappotto, imbracciò la borsa.

“Porga i miei saluti alla Signora Watson, Dottore.”

Fu l’ultima frase che udì, prima di azzerare il cervello e ritrovarsi in strada. A camminare a passo svelto e capo chino, come stesse fuggendo.

La fuga ideale per il vigliacco che nasconde il cuore.

**Fine**

 

**Author's Note:**

> _
> 
>  
> 
> (*) In alcuni ambienti ospedalieri, i termometri rettali hanno il cappuccio rosso, quelli orali/ascellari, blu. 
> 
> Note dell’autrice.
> 
> \- Avevo detto che non avrei più scritto su Sherlock, e invece, purtroppo, eccomi qua. Non ho giustificazioni per questo orrore, a parte il fatto che l’ho scritto per e dietro suggerimento di una mia carissima amica, quindi mi prendo solo tre quarti di responsabilità al riguardo.   
> Durante le festività ci si diverte male, che volete che vi dica.
> 
> \- Il titolo viene dal testo di “Chiamami ancora amore” di Roberto Vecchioni.
> 
> \- Grazie infinite per aver letto. <3 Qualsiasi commento è più che benvenuto. <3


End file.
